everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mckenna White-Plains
'Mckenna White-Plains is owned by Juliet du Bois. If you are not me, you do NOT have the right to edit this page. Ask permission to me first, as WolfGurl1516. ' Mckenna White-Plains is the daughter of Mirana, the White Queen of Wonderland. She is known to to be very charismatic, open-minded and a perfectionist (sorta...). She can also be sometimes spoiled, but she is a very lovable person. She can speak English and Riddle-ish. Voice and Actor/Actress She sounds like Tabitha St. Germaine (voice of Rarity from MLPFiM). If in live action, she would be portrayed by Chloë Grace Moretz or Elle Fanning. Character Personality Mckenna is a very lovable Wonderlandian. She is very fun, open-minded, and a bubbly girl. She has a strong attitude fit for a queen (future White Queen of Wonderland), being charismatic, understanding and patient. She is calm and collected, until you piss her off. And, she is, sort of, a spoiled brat. She is very disciplined for the White Queen, herself, raised her from when she was still a little baby. Appearance Mckenna has long platinum blonde with silver streaks of wavy hair. She never seems to tie it, as she said, she likes her hair down. She has cold blue-grey eyes and pale-white skin. Regular Outfit She wears an exquisite white-silver-grey dress with matching shoes. And she also carries a purse around with her. Wonderlandian Outfit In Wonderland, she has braided hair. She wears a long gown designed with diamonds and jewels. Hobbies Playing crochet is one of her favorite hobbies. And she is a very good dancer. She spends time in the mall, shopping with her friend, Esperanza-Belle Archambault. And, when she is tired, she reads a book. Story She is destined to take over the throne to be the next White Queen of Wonderland. Being born in Underland and raised under the care of her mother, Mirana, the White Queen, she got all it takes to be the heir of the throne. Relationships Family Mirana (aka the White Queen of Wonderland)- Mother Mirana, is the mother of Mckenna. They have a special bond together. And, Mirana is overprotective of her daughter, Mckenna. Caring both about Wonderland and Mckenna, Mirana balances her time to manage Wonderland and Underland, and to be with Mckenna. The White King- Father They do not really interact that much, but it is shown that the White King also loves Mckenna dearly. Iracebeth the Crims (aka the Queen of Hearts)- Aunt They never get along too well, for the fact that she has a rivalry with Mirana. She even tried to injure Mckenna by sending a Card of Hearts to attack Mckenna, which she successfully escaped from. Friends Esperanza-Belle Archambault Mckenna and Esperanza are close friends and roommates. They were enemies when they first met, but became best friends when they became roommates. Sometimes, they fight, but get along again in a minute. They are known by the whole school as the ones who cannot be separated. Wonderlandians Mckenna and her fellow Wonderlandians get along very well, as well with Braxton Bandersnatch. Pets She has special chess pieces as her personal pet. They also can turn to whatever animal she wants them to be. Romance Mckenna has a long-time crush on Braxton Bandersnatch. She usually defined him as her hero. After her 15th birthday, Braxton confessed to her and they started dating ever since. Trivia * Mckenna is very good in broadway dances. * Mckenna actually is a chess champion, for the fact that her future guards and warriors are, well, chess pieces. * Mckenna prefers the indoors. * Mckenna loves a good riddle everyday. __FORCETOC__ Category:Royals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland